1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Circuitry is known which may be powered by, for example, a mains supply. Such circuitry may incorporate a battery. In the event of power loss from the mains supply, the battery may provide a backup function. When power loss is detected, the circuitry may take steps to switch off components of the circuitry in order to reduce the power consumption and maximize the battery life.
It has been proposed to provide a software driven process in order to switch off the various components. This software driven process may take some time to run. During this software driven process, the circuitry may be in a “fully on” state. This may draw a relatively large amount of current. The capacity and hence the cost of the battery may be determined at least partly by this.